The Love Conectors
by PotterPox
Summary: Meagan and Amm are up to no good! With Rita sitting on Hermione's bed side table they get a shot at the big times and they're doing everything to get everyone a date before the hogwarts winter ball!


Meagan:  
  
Hello I'm reporter Meagan Hippert! I am taking over to replace Rita Skeater for it seems that she decided to stop coming in to work… wonder whatever happened to her… Well anyway the annoying git and her Q.Q.Q is gone at last and I finally have a chance to be the better one in the family… Starts raving on about how I've never gotten a chance at anything  
  
Amm:  
  
As much as I would love to sit here and listen to you go on about your tragic childhood we do have a certain time limit…. looks at watch  
  
Meagan:  
  
Comes out of trance Oh! Yes of course. Well today on our show, (this is a T.V. Production of W.W.) we will be interviewing the famous Trio: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter! Holds hand out motioning for them to come out on stage regretfully they walked out on stage, Ron the only one looking happy about coming on T.V.  
  
Amm:  
  
Why so down Harry? Hermione? Looking very concerned that her fav none- couple people weren't as happy about being on the show as Ron!  
  
Hermione: I don't know how I let you talk me into this Ronald! I'm missing study time in the library! Completely ignoring Amm.  
  
Harry:  
  
Yeah, Hermione's right-like that's a first- but I have enough fame and crap to last me a life time without having to be dragged onto one of the SHOWS!  
  
Ron:  
  
Grinning like the idiot he is  
  
Meagan:  
  
Look at Ron… grinning like the idiot he is says in undertone to Amm  
  
Amm:  
  
OHH!!! DISSS!!  
  
Hermione and Harry:  
  
Huh?  
  
Meagan:  
  
Inside joke… don't worry about it. Anyway! As Amm pointed out to me before we have a certain time limit, damn the station…, and we really should get on with the interviews, because the station wouldn't give me my own station like they gave Rita, OH NO! She had to work her way to the top so I have to too! Well I didn't just stop showing up to work! I have never missed a day in ten years…  
  
Amm:  
  
Uhhh Meagan…  
  
Meagan:  
  
ignores her as always…. I mean I haven't even taken a vacation in the 3yrs I've worked here rambles on  
  
Harry:  
  
Hermione I thought you let the bug go!  
  
Hermione:  
  
looking uneasy, I was going to.. but….  
  
Harry:  
  
HERMIONE! You mean you still have the bug in the jar??  
  
Hermione:  
  
…. I feed her!  
  
Ron:  
  
Laughing his ass off!  
  
(As/N: as if he needs too (Amm) OH DISS! (Meagan))  
  
Harry:  
  
Why?????!  
  
Hermione:  
  
She erm…. Read… erm… my diary and I couldn't let her go knowing what she knew! And I can't erase her memory till school starts…. So…. Erm… shes on my night table.  
  
Ron:  
  
You mean the one that tells about who you like? In sing song voice  
  
Hermione:  
  
RON YOU READ MY DIARY!!!!!!!?????? OMG! IM GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Meagan/Amm:  
  
Sit back amused snickering  
  
Amm:  
  
Anyway…. While are guest are talking about… a bug…. We'll have a short intermission… smiles innocently  
  
Meagan:  
  
YAY! I finally get to sing the best song ever created!  
  
Amm:  
  
Oh No! They didn't give you permission to do the…. The… shudders  
  
Meagan:  
  
THE DOOM SONG!!!!  
  
0/` Doom, doom, doom de' doom 0/`  
  
Amm:  
  
covers ears NOOOOOOO~!!! realizes its over Oh…k…. now back to the show… Ron first question: Whom Does Hermione like? Acting as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world!  
  
Ron:  
  
Oh! Hermione doesn't like anyone apparently but she LOVES-  
  
Hermione:  
  
Pouncing on Ron putting a hand over his mouth RONALD G. WEASLEY! YOU WOULDN"T DARE!!!  
  
Harry/Meagan/Amm:  
  
LA'sO  
  
Amm:  
  
Turns to Meagan Time for the magical pencil?  
  
Meagan:  
  
Grinning evilly I thought you'd never ask!  
  
Takes out magical pencil: Writes down in the transcript- Hermione is gagged and tided in a chair, feet and arms restricted to the chair.  
  
~ Hermione all of a sudden is sitting in a chair, gagged and feet and arms restricted to the chair. ~  
  
Ron:  
  
Thanks, rubs black eye; she was getting a bit out of hand.  
  
Amm:  
  
AWW POOR BABY! Takes out magical eraser: Erases Ron's black eye from the transcript in Meagan's hands.  
  
Harry:  
  
Shocked what are those things???  
  
Meagan:  
  
Oh! You could say there, hmm how do I put this, Reporter's Privilege?  
  
Amm:  
  
Now, Ron what were you saying…. Smiles  
  
Ron: Isn't it obvious? She likes… looks around the room nervously 


End file.
